


Compasses

by GloriaMundi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: C17, Drabbles, Gen, Historical, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need a compass to point the way. Three 100-word snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compasses

My heart is a compass. Before all this, before Jack Sparrow came to Port Royal and turned the world around, my heart pointed only at Elizabeth. But lately, following my heart through dreams and daydreams, I find it leading me in another direction.

Perhaps he's a magician. Perhaps he sweet-talked a voodoo priestess into making my heart a compass that thinks him North. I wonder what he paid her. I wonder if he'll think me worth the price.

I cannot turn from him, for fear my heart will rip itself in two.

I wonder if Elizabeth's heart holds true.

* * *

My heart was always Will's, all of it that was given to the real world. I dreamt of pirates, adventures, escape. Now it's the adventurous part of my poor split heart that thinks it's set on Jack Sparrow. As if poor Will were somehow not enough.

My heart pulls me two different ways, like a compass with two Norths, one where South once lay. I wonder, from the distance I see in Will's eyes, whether those two points are not converging.

Whether Jack is drawn, or Will must fly, to meet at some imagined midpoint.

I will be there. Waiting.

* * *

Death's Island lies square astern. The wind's against us, but -- despite Anamaria's black looks and Gibbs' cautions -- we've set our course for Port Royal.

Before, the compass plotted my course, true and direct. Every step, every day, closer to the Isla de la Muerta. I'm done with that treasure now, and there's another prize I must pursue.

If the compass, too, would point to the pair o' them -- they must be cosily close by one another, and their hearts closer still -- I'd show this timid crew our true course, and be damned to their muttering.

A greater treasure lies ahead.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> My first POTC fic.


End file.
